Homura Christmas
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: "It's been a while since we celebrated any holidays, don't you think?". "So, are you suggesting that we celebrate Christmas?". "Why not?". The Homura Clan is planning to celebrate the jolliest season of the year! Let's see how the most dangerous and reckless clan handle this holiday! Let's have a very merry Christmas everyone! Here's part ONE of my gift to all of you !
1. Don't burn the Christmas Spirit too!

**Author's note:**

Heya guys! Tis' been a while! And yes, I know, I haven't been updating the Homura Café for a while…and it's too soon for me to write another story. But hell! I AM FEELING THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS RIGHT NOW~! And I hope you guys are too!

Well, this story is really about the Spirit of Christmas-in Project K's Homura Clan! Oh, I just love writing stuffs about Homura! They are such an awesome bunch, ne~?

Well, anyways! I'll be writing this ALL the way to Christmas! Hopefully, me exams wont get in my way… Actually, it might. SIGH!

Let's get on with the story! Please read, enjoy and review! Happy Holidays guys~!

**Note: This story took place a year before Totsuka's death. **

* * *

**Homura Christmas**

**Chapter 1: Don't burn the Christmas Spirit too!**

December 14.

It was an unusual for Yata Misaki to crawl out of his room, wrapped in three layers of blankets, and dropping to the sofa like a cocoon. He watched the other members huddle in the other couch, bringing their knees to their chest and warming their hands with their breath.

"December hates us…." Kamamoto muttered in a shaky voice.

"The feeling is mutual then." Bandou, snorted, earning laughs from the shivering group.

"I don't think the King would want to go out at this kind of weather." Totsuka said, sitting down beside where Yata had dropped himself, "It'd be weird going around the city with flames around your body to keep you warm."

"Che!" Yata finally blurted out, huddling the blankets closer to him, "I might do that you know! How am I supposed to patrol the place if the friggen' weather is freezing my ass off huh?"

"Think of it as a…vacation!" Totsuka chuckled, patting the blanket where the boy's head was, "Nobody would make a ruckus when it's near a holiday!"

"Except for us…" Yata snickered.

Suddenly, footsteps were echoing in the hall, followed by a nonstop, out of tune song.

"Christmas! Christmas!" A certain member cooed, prancing into the room.

Everyone's eyes stared at Shohei Akagi, still in his night clothes, and had his cap replaced with a Santa hat. His face was sparkling with childish excitement, much to everyone's dismay. They're freezing to death while he's just going around the place with his pajamas…?

"What is it now…?" Bandou asked with a grunt.

Shohei leaped over to where his sempai was sitting and tossed his arm around his neck, "Don't be like that, San-chan! You LOVE Christmas, remember?"

"USED to love it. Grow up already will you? Stop acting like a kid who STILL believes in that old man…" The older man hissed, slapping the boy's hand away.

"No way in hell!" Shohei shouted, before leaning in to whisper, "If I stopped believing in Santa, he won't give me any gifts…"

"OH C'MON! SERIOUSLY?!"

The two started their usual retorting with each other while the other members sighed in annoyance.

"Gah…so early in the morning…" Rikio grumbled, scratching his belly before standing up, "I'll go get something to eat. Anything in the fridge?"

"Stuffed Turkey!" Shohei suggested.

"That's for Thanksgiving day, you idiot." Bandou stated.

"WHICH we ALSO did NOT celebrate." Shohei huffed, crossing his arms like a little kid.

"We did, actually…." Totsuka said with a smile, "We burnt turkeys remember?"

"Ahhahaha, that one…" Yata laughed and started reminiscing how they lured up tons of turkeys and burnt them to a crispy golden brown, before taking them home and having Kamamoto finish it all in one sitting, "I didn't even get to taste them…geez…"

"THAT'S NOT HOW THEY CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING!" Shohei screamed, "Why can't we have a normal celebration for once?!"

"Because…because…because…nah, " Yata murmured.

" Well, we could have one, but I guess everyone isn't in the mood." Totsuka stated, pointing to everyone who was laying on the couch like some larvae.

"But it's Christmas.." Shohei whined, his eyes averting to the floor, "Everyone's supposed to love Christmas…"

Before Totsuka could say another word, Shohei had exited the establishments with shadow on his once sparkling eyes.

"...That kid..." Bandou murmured, closing his eyes in annoyance, "He's always been like that,"

"Well, we can't blame him. Christmas is supposed to be fun for everyone..." Kamamoto added, marching into the room with a plate of curry, "And I guess we just ruined the poor kid's mood."

"You meant, Christmas Spirit." Totsuka said.

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, we could always celebrate." Yata stated, finally sitting up, "I mean, it's been 2 years since we stopped celebrating that holiday, right?"

"Oh, so Yata-chan wants to celebrate some kid's holiday too, huh~?" Kamamoto sneered.

"SHUT UP! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HUH?!"

"It's not just a kid's holiday, Kamamoto." Totsuka chuckled, "C'mon, let's go talk to Shohei."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, here's the start! We've got a small dilemma faced by our members with our lil Shohei! I figured he'd be the one most excited with the holiday. HAHAHAH! He acts like the child-spirit of the clan. Anna is more mature than the dude. LOL

Well, how do you like it? I hope I did a good job! THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS! YEY! Falalala lalala~

Please review!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	2. The Stockings were Hung by the Chimney--

**Author's note:**

Ahahhaha! We slept through the end of the world! Hahaha, as if I'd believe that. I don't want the world to end yet because of certain reasons:

K Episode 13 isn't aired yet ^^

2. I haven't uploaded this chapter yet

3. I still dunt have my Christmas preseeeeeennnnttt!

So, yeah, I still have things to do in this world. So anyways, sorry for the wait! Here's Chappy 2 of Homura Christmas~! Enjoy and Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

**Homura Christmas**

**Chapter 2: The Stockings Were Hung By the Chimney...**

December 20

A blanket of snow covered most of the rooftops and streets in Shizume City. Bright lights decorated every corner of shops and the streetlights glowed with holographic images of angels. People walked in crowded groups, bumping into on another, shuffling in their three-layered coats. Puffs of visible breath clouded the canopy of heads accompanied still by mantras of laughter and gossip. And in the distance, the faint sound of Christmas jingles could be heard.

Along with the crowd, Yata Misaki, Totsuka Tatara and Rikio Kamamoto, clad in leather trenchcoats and scarfs walked impatiently, cradling plastics and plastics of Christmas decorations.

"I hate days when people walk so slow.." Yata grumbled, tightening his grip on his unused skateboard.

Even if he did use it, Izumo's menacing words echoed in his brain: 'If you use that thing on this ice-covered city and break every bone in your body- no one of us will come bring you back to base.' . So he was threatened to not use it—and he wished that he had left it back at base so it wouldn't have been an extra baggage to carry.

"Everyone's out for Christmas shopping, Yata-san. Like us." Kamamoto stated, bringing his freshly made burger to his mouth, "But yeah, it's irritating if everyone is in slow mo like this."

He turned his attention to Totsuka, who was happily humming his heart away, and not caring about the world around him. He elbowed the older man softly, snapping him back to reality.

"I sure hope that Shohei will be happy about this…"

Totsuka smiled, heat somewhat radiating from his face, "He's not going to be the only one enjoying this, of course."

After a while of putting up with Yata's ranting, they finally arrived back in base.

"We're back!" They called, placing their luggage at the nearest table top.

Izumo's head perked up, "Ah! Just in time!" He grinned, pulling out from under the counter a seemingly old box and showing it to them, "I found our old decors at the storeroom!"

"Ah, this brings back memories, huh?" Totsuka commented, peeking into the box filled with plastic ornaments and poking into it.

" I remember how we decorated this place last time. " Yata murmured, half smiling to himself.

Kamamoto gulped down the last of his sandwich before speaking, "Well, it wasn't too extravagant…"

Izumo patted his shoulder, "This time it will be better."

The door opened, sending a cold breeze whirling around the room.

"Afternoon guys!" The rest of the members called as they entered.

Before they could say another word, their jaws dropped, speechless at the sight before them.

Christmas lights adorned the bar's counter in spirals, below it were shining silver and red tinsels, forming waves until the edge. On the wall opposite the counter were more Christmas lights and tinsels arranged to form a recognizable pattern of a Christmas tree- complete with 'Merry Christmas' spelled out in cursive above it. On the ceiling were the gold-foiled angels, swaying in slow sync to the little breeze in the room, and in alternate patterns, large Christmas balls hung like planets on the dark-tinted ceiling. Wreaths of different sizes accompanied every corner, and on every table were snowmen figurines.

Izumo stood by the wooden cabinet behind the counter, putting up the final Christmas stocking before proudly facing the ones who had entered. There were a total of 12 stockings, each for one of them.

"So? What do you think?" Izumo asked.

Shohei was, of course, the first to react, clenching his fist together like a little child, "THIS IS AMAZING, KUSANAGI-SAN!"

Izumo chuckled, putting his hands on his hips proudly, "I know, right?"

"Hey! We helped too!" Yata yelled, coming out from the backdoor followed by Totsuka who held his camera to see everyone's expression.

"It wasn't that easy. Considering the fact that we were short on…height, if you get what I mean," Totsuka added with a small laugh.

Everyone snorted to suppress their laughter. Yata, of course, found out the real meaning and started ranting about how he managed to get those Christmas balls up the ceiling while they couldn't.

Izumo clapped his hands together, earning everyone's attention as he set a small box by the counter filled with folded papers. He smiled at their questioning looks.

"It's time for draw lots, idiots."

* * *

**Author's note:**

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! OMIGOD! And it's one day before Christmas too! MOU! I have to finish this or I'll loss the dare!

Well, hope you have an imagination of how their base would look like! And as for the drawlots, I'll skip the activity and get down to their antics in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	3. In Hopes that Saint Nicholas--

**Author's note:**

GAWDS. This is LATEEEEEEEE! Im so sorry!

* * *

**Homura Christmas**

**Chapter : In Hopes that Saint Nicholas..**

December 25

The coldness of the air outside didn't reach the inside of the Homura base anymore. Music, laughter and the occasional 'clank!' of glasses of wine could be heard.

Izumo smiled as he watched the group turned on the karaoke and punched up a song number, "Make sure it's related to Christmas, Chitose!" He stated.

Chitose gave him a thumbs up before grabbing the microphone from Shohei, and handing it to Totsuka.

"W-what? I thought you'd sing it!" Totsuka said defensively, trying to hand him back the mike.

"Don't worry! You definitely know this song."

The music started playing, and everyone recognized the song almost immediately. Totsuka gave a small smile at them and sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped," He stated, facing the karaoke machine and sang.

They clapped their hands as Totsuka reached the chorus. The melody filled the room in a warmth that pulled them closer to each other, and with the chorus, they felt like it was describing them all together.

_Ho ho hopefully  
This holiday will make us believe that  
We're exactly where we're supposed to be  
And we're ho ho hoping that we all come back  
And as a matter of fact I know we're exactly where we're supposed to be  
Together by this Christmas tree…_

Anna was happily watching him finish it, and she couldn't help but clap her hands. Totsuka gave a small bow before handing the microphone over to the nearest person beside him-which was Yata, who immediately tried to shove it away.

"I-I don't sing, Totsuka-san!" He muttered, face turning slightly red.

"We should get him drunk so he'll sing like there's no tomorrow…" Kamamoto suggested with a smirk, waving his glass, half-filled with red wine, at him, "Too bad you're still under aged, kid."

Yata pounced on him and started pummeling the drunken man on the floor. Everyone else moved over to watch them fight. It wasn't serious- just something to teach the man a lesson on not to tease Yata about his age. Or height. Especially his height.

"Guys, I think that's enough," Izumo said, walking towards them and pulling them away, and suddenly, there was a sudden glint in his eyes, "It's Christmas you dumbasses…"

"S-Sorry Kusanagi-san!"

He put the two back down and cleared his throat, turning his head slightly to give a signal to Totsuka, "It's time to eat."

"FINALLY!"

Everyone stared at Kamamoto, who just bursted out like a bomb and his words echoed in the room.

"Calm down, dude...it's just food." Yata said.

This time it was Kamamoto who attacked the kid.

The counter was now filled with trays of assorted-ordered-foods. There were two large containers filled with spaghetti and meatballs. There was macaroni salad with fresh fruits topped over it. Then on the center was an oven-roasted brine-soaked turkey, complete with barbeque sauce and decorated with green vegetables. Beside it was a large freshly baked fruit cake, a Christmas pavlova, bibingka, three plates of Christmas pudding, and a rather long Christmas ham.

As they dug into the scrumptious feast, Shohei had played Christmas songs over the background. There was total merriment in the bar. Everyone sat down side by side on the couch, gobbling the food while talking like children in a birthday party. Smiles and cheers reflected everyone's mood.

"Izumo,"

The said bartender looked down at the petite figure tugging on his sleeves. Anna looked up at him with somewhat sad eyes, "Where's Mikoto?"

Izumo smiled, patting her head and letting her sit on the countertop, "He said he'll be back soon. So don't worry." He reassured her as he grabbed a nearby plate and handed it to her, "Eat some food first, okay?"

She nodded before she started getting some of the spaghetti and meath balls on her plate.

After an hour of talking and getting icing over to people's cheeks, Izumo and Totsuka called their attentions. As soon as everyone had stopped chattering, they walked over to the table at the corner where different wrapped gifts of various sizes were placed.

"Yeah! It's time!" Shohei exclaimed, looking at his watch, which read 11:45, before pushing himself to the front of the group, "Can I get my gift first?" His eyes started sparkling once more in a childish manner.

Izumo couldn't help but chuckle as he turned around and scavenged the pile of gifts on the table. He found Shohei's name on one and handed it to him. He practically squealed in delight and ran off to the couch to open his gift. Totsuka started distributing the other gifts to the members and they gladly took the presents with a smile.

Ripping sounds were heard from the room, thanks to everyone's enthusiasm in opening their gifts.

Let's cut it short. Izumo got a set of expensive Govino Stemless Wine Glasses and a pair of Ray-Ban shades, same color as the one he usually wears, from Kamamoto. He started polishing them and displaying them with pride at his glass cabinet while the sender grinned at him.

Anna got a new dress, the one with a dark shade of red, but this time, it had white outlines instead of her usual black. It came with her hat accessory, frilly stockings and a nice pair of red heels. She decided to wear it since Eric was looking at her with a hopeful expression. Of course she liked it.

Yata got a new set of wireless headphones, this time it was red and had orange flames at the stem, plus some skateboard wheels with flame designs engraved on them.

"This one is badass!" He yelled with a huge grin on his face, immediately taking out his skateboard and starting to replace his wheels, "Thanks Shohei!"

Kamamoto got a set of black jogging suit, like the white one that he has. It came with a metal chain with his name spelled out, plus knuckle rings and shades. Totsuka got a set of camera films and a blue leather jacket that seems a bit big to him, but of course he'd still accept it. Shohei got 3 new caps, all with the insignia of Homura on them plus a rad pair of sneakers. Bandou got a Rolex watch. Eric and Fujishima got matching jackets*, Dewa got 4 hard covered books, all about how to keep a drunken womanizer under control, while the certain drunken womanizer Chitose got bottles of expensive perfumes and 2 checkered polos that fit his style.

Totsuka held the last box in his hand. A medium sized box with red wrappers and a yellow ribbon around it. The name tag says 'To Mikoto, from Izumo'. Unfortunately, there were no signs of the redhead anywhere, and he even told Totsuka that he'd be back before they exchange gifts.

"Totsuka…Mikoto is.." Anna's voice came from his side, and it sounded lonely.

He gave the girl a smile as he placed his camera down the couch. He put her to his lap and rubbed her back, "Don't worry, Anna. He's just late…though I don't know where he is or why he went out…"

His choice of words made Anna flinch, but he gave her a reassuring hug, "He'll be back."

Just as she was about to nod, everyone's attention turned to the sound on the ceiling. There were heavy thumps going in circles on the roof.

"It's SANTAAAA!" Shohei's scream echoed in the suddenly silent room, "He knows that I've been good~!"

Everyone groaned at his outburst, others doing a face palm, but it seems that Anna's eyes sparkled at his words. Izumo raised a brow when he saw a silhouette by the window.

"Guys…?" He called everyone's notice and pointed to the window.

There was a long moment of silence before it started to open with a small squeak. A hand came up, holding a large brown sack that went straight to the ground before the figure hopped into the room. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Damn people. Everyone walks so slow nowadays, huh?" Suoh Mikoto stated, hand rubbing the back of his head.

He stood there in his usual black leather jacket, white v-neck shirt and black pants, although there were bits of snow on his shoulders. But what caught them was the fact that he had a santa hat on his red hair, tilted to his side, and he was holding the sack over his shoulder.

"Santa…Mikoto…" Anna murmured, her voice close to a hint of laughter.

Everyone's face contorted into something between confusion and acceptance. Mikoto gave a 'tsk' before walking over and placing the sack on the couch. Anna ran to his side, tugging his coat. He ignored her for a while, reaching into the insides of the bag and pulling out a beautifully wrapped gift before handing it to her. She gave a silent gasp, lips forming an 'O', while everyone else smiled.

Mikoto glared at them, "Don't just stand there. Get over here so I can give you your gifts too." He said.

Izumo cracked a smile as everyone's face brightened and they rushed over to Mikoto. He groaned when they charged like rabid fan girls to him and they were practically blushing and screeching to get their share of Christmas 'Love' from their beloved Red King.

The night passed on with drinking, cheers, songs and random dancing. All the while with Anna occasionally joining them in slow dances with drunkards and Mikoto drinking with the group. It was now 6 in the morning and everyone was passed out on the couch and on the floor. There was a chorus of snores in the room, and Izumo couldn't even get angry at their children-like behaviors anymore. It's Christmas so he has to forgive them one way or the other.

"This was fun wasn't it?" Totsuka asked, putting down his camera after filming everyone's drunk sleeping figures in close-up.

Izumo nodded, slouching over the counter, "Mikoto actually made it the best by….participating, huh?"

The hobbyist laughed, " I caught that on video! That's going to be priceless!"

Mikoto, from behind the door, sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. It can't be helped anymore anyways. He went back up to his room, memories happily dancing in his mind and the last few lyrics of that song still echoing in his mind. He closed the his door with a smile.

_And we're ho ho hoping that we all come back  
And as a matter of fact I know we're exactly where we're supposed to be  
Together by this Christmas tree…_

* * *

**Author's note:**_  
_

OMIGODS! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I swear it was hard to think of gifts for the Homura members! -.-'' sorry! The song lyrics in the story was "Ho Ho Hopefully" by The Maine. Look it up and you'll love the song! It'd be fit for Totsuka to sing it for them!

But anyways, Merri Kurisumasu to everyone even if this was late to finish! HEHEHEH! Now don't forget to read my other gift to you guys, the "Your warmth on Christmas" yaoi story about Yata and Suoh~! More love to them! HEHEHEHEH!

Please review guys! ^^

Once again, Merri Kurisumasu and Happy New Year!

_**May Homura's flames keep us warm!**_

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
